Knuckles vs Ryu
Battle of the red hard hitting brawlers, It's the Knuckles vs Ryu! Fight Location: Suzaku Castle Ryu stares as the sun sets as another day of training has gone by, as Ryu’s quest to be the best is getting closer and closer. As he was about to leave a green rock landed next to him. Curious about the rock he picks it up and inspects it. From behind him Knuckles the Echidna lands next to Ryu and spots that he has a piece of the Master Emerald. Knuckles thought “Oh No, that treasure hunter is going to steal the Master Emerald!” Ryu then notices Knuckles as he’s In deep thought. Ryu: I believe this is you- Cue-https://youtu.be/pudD3Pm_mf4 As Ryu is finishing his sentence Knuckles jumps up at him and throws a punch, but Ryu sees this and parries the attack. HERE WE GO!!! Ryu punched Knuckles in the gut then immediately grabbed him midair and slammed him on the ground, Ryu then did a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku and when Knuckles landed on the ground Ryu finished with a Joudan Sokutogeri that launched Knuckles off the platform they are on. Knuckles kept falling off the castle until he stopped on an area that was nearly flat. He also happened to hit a flame shield on the way down. As Ryu got down to the area his opponent is he saw him run towards him. Ryu instinctively fired a Hadouken to keep his distance. Confident Knuckles ran head first into the Hadouken, except that The Hadouken isn’t made of fire so he got hit. Knuckles: Oh No Ryu then did a heavy front kick but Knuckles grabbed his foot and slammed him face first into the castle, Ryu bounced off the castle a went into the air, Knuckles followed this with a fiery Homing Attack. Knuckles followed by slamming Ryu into the castle and delivered a heavy punch that sent Ryu off the castle. Knuckles followed Ryu in pursuit to secure the his victory. As Ryu is falling off the castle he spots Knuckles gliding towards him and fired several Hadoukens at him. Knuckles avoided it and fired a Homing Attack at Ryu, but he saw this coming and quickly got out of the way and his opponent with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku followed by a Heavy Punch downwards. As Knuckles falls he starts to see the ground below him and for once in his life a lightbulb turns on.'' Ryu starts to fire more Hadoukens but Knuckles uses his glide to avoid it until he gets behind Ryu, he gripps his huge hands around Ryu and plunges him on the ground. When Ryu collided with the ground he made a loud scream and struggles to get up. Knuckles used Ryu to soften his fall in the ground, he could of just glided last minute when he was a couple of feet away from the ground. But where’s the fun in that? (Cut Music) Knuckles: Ha, not as strong as you thought you were. Cue-https://youtu.be/m9HIXt_s9I8 Ryu: No, it doesn’t end here, I will not lose to a rat! Ryu then roars as energy dark energy is flowing through him. Knuckles notices this and runs away Ryu but is knocked back by an explosion of energy. Knuckles then sees that his opponents appearance has changed, his skin looks more red, his clothes have turned black, and he looks like he has a murderous intent. Ryu: Surprised. As Knuckles is awestruck by his opponent but before he could react he guts hit in the gut by Ryu and then gets uppercutted in the air followed by a Gohadoken launching Knuckles into a boulder. Knuckles then lifts up the boulder and chucks it at Ryu, but he retaliates by firing a Messatsu Gohado that destroys the boulder completely. Knuckles then disappears leaving Ryu angry that his opponent disappeared. Knuckles then appears behind Ryu and suplexes him followed by a Homing Attack. But Ryu quickly parries the attack. Knuckles became confused why his attack didn’t work so he threw multiple punches at Ryu but he simply Parried them all. Ryu thought it was time to finish this so he punched Knuckles in the face stunning him for a bit and proceeded to do Shin-Shoryuken that knocked Knuckles head off and flying. Cut Music The Winner is Ryu!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Sega vs. Capcom Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music